


Pawprints On My Heart

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: Emma is looking for her dog, Hook, when suddenly she is bowled over by a massive ball of fluff. The handsome owner of the dog apologises profusely. He makes it up to her by treating her to a few pints and a pizza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy! This was only supposed to be about 2,000 words long. Oh well. It was fun.  
> Warning: Nothing too intense, but things get a bit steamy.  
> Killian's aggravations about Nana are my own, what can I say?  
> http://captainoftherollyjoger.tumblr.com/post/163942928237 (If you want to know what Nana looks like, this is it!)

  “Hoooook!” Shouted Emma, where had that damn dog got to? Her dog, a mostly black, Siberian husky with deep blue eyes and a white face, apart from the dark circles around his eyes, which she always thought resembled eye liner, was always getting her into trouble. Always running off in the dog park to give her as much grief as possible. The speed of him was certainly amazing, even taking into the fact he only had three legs, he had lost his front left, that didn't stop him being the cheekiest dog she knew. “Hoook! Where are you?” She looked high and low for him. No luck. She walked to the water's edge to see if he had disappeared for a drink.

  “Love, look out!” A panicked voice shouted. Before she knew it, black and white flashed before her eyes and she was sitting in a heap on the floor. She heard splashes in the water but before she could inspect what was happening, strong arms were lifting her up. “I am so sorry, I can't apologise enough.” She turned around to see a tall, dark, handsome man who oddly resembled the colour of a tomato. His hair was dishevelled from his worry, and his hand scratched at his neck. “It was my dog and someone else's. They've been playing together for a bit, I couldn't find the owner.” She was absolutely flabbergasted. She couldn't even speak, she turned towards the lake to see a large black and white dog swimming about most contently, with her own dog looking unsure about the water. “I mean, it was my dog who knocked you over, she's so big but so unaware of it. She has no spacial awareness whatsoever. Comes with the breed.” He laughed, nervously.

  “Look, it's fine.” She smiled, finally she managed to say something. He immediately relaxed when she was okay. “If being taken down by a massive dog is the way I’m gonna go, then that's the way it's gonna be.” She laughed. He joined in. “And that dog is mine, so thanks for returning him. He's certainly a cheeky one.”

  “Aye, aren't they all?” He looked around the park. They both spotted an old man with his old brown Labrador. “Why can't I have that dog?” He chuckled. They watched their dogs in the water, hers had decided to take the plunge and follow his around.

  “Is yours a Newfoundland?” She asked.

  “Aye! Not many people get that first time around, she gets mistaken for a St Bernard a lot, sometimes a Bernese mountain dog, I've even had a Labradoodle! Honestly, how is she a Labradoodle?” He laughed.

  “The people I used to live across from as a child had two. They were such lovely dogs.”

  “Aye, that they are. My brother always wanted one. Unfortunately, he passed before he got one.” He said, sadly.

  “Oh, I’m sorry.”

  “Not to worry, lass." There was an awkward pause. "He's a handsome fellow, he's quick for a three legged dog. Nice to see we share something in common.” He lifted up his left hand. She only noticed his prosthetic for the first time.

  “Oh, wow. Yeah, I urm, rescued him.” She looked away from the man and watched their dogs playing in the more shallow water. “He was staring up at me with his big blue eyes, looking all sad and intense, I fell for him straight away.” She laughed, she turned towards him and noticed he also had deep blue eyes and he was staring at her intently. He looked as broken as the dog she rescued.

  “What's his name?” He asked.

  “Hook. After the pirate captain.” She smiled. “I was struggling for a name and Peter Pan happened to be on that night. I figured, why not?”

  “Well, what a coincidence. My dog is called Nana!”

  “I’m pretty sure Nana was a St Bernard.” She laughed.

  “That's where you're wrong, love.” He stepped a bit closer to her. “In the original script and book it quite clearly states that Nana is a prim Newfoundland.” He smiled. “A fact I find myself telling everyone.”

  “Interesting.” She smiled. “So, we both have cute dogs and we both like Peter Pan.”

  “And both dogs have cute owners.” He smirked.

  “You trying to claim that you're cute?” She flirted back.

  “Aye, I'm fighting women off with sticks.”

  “I don't see a stick around here.”

  “Maybe I don't want to fight you off.” He whispered. She blushed immediately, his dog had knocked her onto her ass and now he was flirting.

  “I bet you've trained her to knock women on the floor, so you can run in and be the dashing hero.”

  “So you think I'm dashing?” He smirked again.

  “I just meant-”

  “I’m teasing. And you're the only one. I promise. Apart from a toddler once, but that ran into her.” She turned away from him, he was too much to handle.

  “They’re having fun.” She pointed out.

  “Like their owners.” His whole body was turned towards her and his hand rested on his belt.

  “Is there a flirt button I can turn off?” She laughed.

  “Alas, I wish there was. Maybe at six in the morning on a cold winter day, when the last thing I want to do is get up and go to work. I'm a bit moody then.”

  “Shame we're not there.” Now she was flirting. He raised an eyebrow at her.

  “Well, that can certainly be arranged.” He bit his bottom lip and she laughed.

  “You couldn't handle it.”

  “Well, I do like a challenge.”

  At that moment Nana and Hook ran over to them, both sopping wet. They stroked each other's dogs and continued chatting. Mostly about their love of Peter Pan.

  “Can I buy you a drink?” He asked abruptly.

  “Urm.”

  “As an apology?” His eyes were full of hope. “Please.”

  “You don't even know my name.”

  “Emma Swan.”

  “How the hell do you know that?” She stepped back, was he some sort of stalker?

  “It was on your dog's tag.” He smiled. She felt a wave of relief. Of course it was.

  “And I’m Killian Jones.” He took her hand and kissed it. “So, what do you say, Swan? Have a drink with me?”

  “Go on then. Since it's a Saturday.” She smiled. Together they walked in silence, their dogs padding at their sides, towards a dog friendly bar that overlooked the beach and sea.

  “What can I get you?”

  “Rum and coke, please.” He raised an eyebrow.

  “Certainly, love.”

 

  Emma watched over the two dogs, who were now dozing in the shade, it was a hot day, she had some blue knee length shorts and a grey t-shirt on. Killian returned with two rum and cokes to refresh them on the hot day. He beamed at her whenever she talked, she told him she was in bail bonds, and he told her he worked at the docks, but used to be in the Royal Navy. He lost his brother, who had practically raised him, and his hand in an excursion that went extremely wrong, and escaped to America to get away from it all. He explained that Nana was a failed service dog, due to her playfulness, but she still knew some of the commands. She told him about her time in the foster system and how some guy had set her up to take the fall, and she ended up in prison.

  “Seems we share a tragic past in common too, love.” He smiled, he finished the last of his drink. There was a comfortable silence between them.

  “Same?” She asked. She got up to go to the bar.

  “Ah, ah. I'm buying.” He smiled, standing up with her.

  “You bought the first round. I'm buying second.” She said, firmly.

  “Very well.” He sat down.

  “That's it? No more protests?”

  “You're clearly a woman set in her ways, why would I bother delaying my drink?” He sat back and put a toothpick in his mouth. She nodded and went to the bar.

 

  They talked about everything and anything, he wanted to keep her there as long as possible, and she felt the same. He kept chewing on his toothpick throughout their conversations. He was leant forward on his elbows, listening to every word she said, whilst she sat back. She leant forward. They were quite close and he smiled.

  “You have an oral fixation.” She stated.

  “What?” His cheeks tinged with red.

  “You chew on stuff a lot. I’m not being dirty.”

  “Can't say I would mind if you were.” It was time for her cheeks to tinge red. He pulled the toothpick from his mouth and smiled softly at her. “This might be the rum talking, but-” He leant forward slowly and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She didn't pull away from him, at that moment the two dog's started barking. There was a high pitched scream, and a man took off with a woman's bag. Emma was up straight away, running full speed for the man. After he had recovered and realised what was happening, Killian soon followed suit, the dogs chasing after him. She was so fast. He watched her grab the man and pin him to a wall, she took the bag. He kicked her shin and spat in her face, then took off. At least she had the bag. Killian saw her and ran over.

  “Love, are you alright?” She wiped the spit from her face and looked at her leg. He had grazed it and it was dripping blood. “Your leg, it's cut.”

  “I’m fine. Fancy another rum and coke?” She asked, walking past him. He smirked, she was quite capable of looking after herself.

  “You’re not fine. You're bleeding.”

  “How observant.” The dogs followed them both, as Emma headed for the woman. She was extremely grateful and offered Emma a reward. She refused.

  “Swan, please. My apartment is just around the corner. Let me sort your leg out.”

  “Do you have alcohol?”

  “Indeed.”

  “Lead the way.”

 

  Killian's apartment was nice. It had an open plan, and two bedrooms. It was a comfortable enough space for his large dog, who often lay on his balcony. Emma was sat on his couch, she looked at her surroundings. His shoes were all neatly at the front door, his coats sitting on pegs. He had a bookshelf which was filled with endless amounts of books, but very few photographs. On his coffee table was a few magazines stacked up neatly, a book which was half read, and a photograph of him and another lighter haired man. She could only assume it was Liam, as they were both dressed up in Navy uniforms. He looked incredibly young and clean shaven.

  “Here you go, love.” He walked over, two glasses in hand and a bottle of rum tucked under his armpit. He poured, then handed her one. He disappeared back to the kitchen and returned with a bowl in hand. It was filled with warm water and a cloth. He sat on the edge of his coffee table and tapped his knee, she placed her foot on it and he inspected her shin.

  “Nothing I can't clear up.” He smiled.

  “Sorry if my legs are a bit prickly.” She laughed. “I wasn't expecting this.”

  “Don't be silly.” He wiped the dried blood, it was only a minor graze, why he was acting like her life was coming to an end she did not know.

  “You look handsome.” He raised an eyebrow. “In the picture. In your uniform.” She stuttered.

  “Oh, thanks. Liam was always the heartthrob. I was always a scrawny thing who still had to grow into his nose.” He Laughed.

  “Well, you've grown quite well. Stubble suits you.” He was getting all shy, and she found it adorable. “Am I embarrassing you?” She asked. He didn't make eye contact and continued wiping her leg. “There's nothing there now.” She pointed out.

  “Oh. Of course. Urm, I’ll stick a plaster on it.” He disappeared again. He returned moments later with quite a hefty first aid bag. “Wow, you're certainly prepared.”

  “You never know when a beautiful woman is going to need rescuing because she kicked some guys arse.” He chuckled. He stuck on the plaster and tapped her calf twice. “All done.”

  “Thank you.” She smiled. She raised her glass of rum towards him and he picked up his own. “Cheers.”

  “Cheers.”

 

  They sat in silence, he was still sitting on his coffee table, drinking, whilst the dogs slept by the fridge. It was getting to six in the evening.

  “I was a medic.” He blurted out.

  “Oh?”

  “On the ship, I was the head medic. When Liam died, and I lost my hand. I couldn’t do enough for him, to save him. I have saved so many men, and I couldn’t do anything for the one who was most important to me. I lost my brother, my hand, and my career in the royal Navy. I was hoping to go to medical school, and become a doctor. The Navy were going to fund me. It was a pretty good future for an orphan.”

  “I’m so sorry, Killian.” It mustn’t have been easy to tell her that. She didn’t even know if he realised he had said it aloud. “Really. I am.”

  “Sorry, I don’t know why I told you that. I don’t usually open up that quickly, if at all.” He got up and walked off. She heard him fumbling about in the kitchen.

  “Vodka?” She smiled, as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. He brought two shot glasses over. “Seriously?”

  “Needed something a little different.” He smiled. He poured them a shot each and clinked their glasses. “To new friends.” He smiled. They both sat with one knee on the couch, facing each other.

  “I’m a friend now?”

  “For now.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. He downed the shot and placed the glass on the table.

  “We should slow down, or we’re not going to make it to eight.” She smiled. “You got any beer?”

  “Aye.” He got up and disappeared once again. “What would you like?” He shouted from his kitchen. “Budweiser? Guinness? Heineken? Peroni? Stella? Becks? I have cider! Strongbow? Magners? Kopparberg!” Was this guy an alcoholic?

  “A Becks, please.” She called. He returned with two bottles of Becks and a smile. “Why are you stocked like a bar?” She asked.

  “It was my best friend’s birthday last week. His girlfriend refused to have it at their place, didn’t want their lovely mansion getting trashed. So, I got stuck hosting. Thankfully, everyone brought beer and spirits to make it up to me. Should last me quite a while.” He chuckled.

  “Big party?”

  “He turned thirty, so yeh, I guess so. He got so wasted, I found him crying over my toilet about how his life was over. Thirty is no age, I told him. He said it’s alright for me, I have another year yet.”

  “I’ve two.” She smirked.

  “Alright, don’t rub it in, Swan.” He laughed and stared into her eyes. “I have an important question to ask you.” He said, seriously. She leant back. What was he doing? They were having fun, why did he have to go all serious? His pause was too long, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. “Will you share a pizza with me?” She sighed with relief, then burst out laughing.

  “You’re a right-” She didn’t finish her sentence. “I thought you were being serious!”

  “Excuse me, but tomato sauce and cheese cooked on dough is extremely serious!”

  “You’re right. I’m sorry. I would love to.” He grinned. “Only if it’s pepperoni.”

  “If the lady insists.” He bowed, then grabbed his phone. _“Hi, yes. I’d like to place an order for Killian Jones. A large pepperoni pizza, please. Discount?”_ He removed the phone from his ear and put his hand over the microphone. “Would you like some mozzarella sticks?” She nodded. _“Hi, yeh. Stick them on the order. Wedges as well, please, mate. Twenty five dollars. Right, I’ll pick it up in half an hour. Thanks, mate. Cheers, bye.”_

  “A feast for us?”

  “Aye, gotta treat a lady right.” She reached into her pocket and gave him fifteen dollars. “Put your money away, I don’t want it. My treat.”

  “Jones.”

  “Swan. No. I suggested it.”

  “I’m already drinking all your alcohol.” She stated.

  “I don’t care. I want to treat you. You can buy me dinner next time.” He smirked, leaning in closer.

  “Next time?” She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember being asked, or asking.”

  “Very well. Emma Swan, will you go to dinner with me some time?” He looked all shy again, not flirty as usual, but sincere. She pondered on it. Was it just dinner? Or was he asking her out?

  “Depends. Where are you taking me?” She smirked.

  “Well, if you’re paying, then the finest steakhouse in this city.” He laughed. She hit him playfully. “The pizza place is just around the corner. I was thinking we could stretch the dog’s legs and clear our heads a bit.”

  “Sounds delightful.”

 

  They walked down the front together, dogs padding at their sides. Killian on the left, Emma on the right. He had Nana’s lead looped around his prosthetic hand, and his right was dangling extremely close to Emma’s. He took a leap of faith and grabbed it. She didn’t pull away from him, and tightened her grip. His heart was pounding in his chest, no one had ever made him feel like this.

  “Here we are.” He turned. “You wait out here with the mutts.” She pulled out some money and waved it in front of him. “No.” He turned on his heel, and Nana wanted to follow.

  “Shhh, girl. Daddy will be back soon.” She stroked the dog’s floppy ears. She watched Killian through the glass window, he was chatting amicably with the server, a small blonde she noticed. She saw the woman smile and laugh at whatever joke he was telling, maybe Emma wasn’t so special? He just flirted with everyone. Then she saw him turn and point out the window. She looked shocked, he was pointing at her with a big goofy grin on his face. The woman waved at her, and she waved back. Surely he wouldn’t point out another woman if he liked the server, maybe they were just friends. He was heading out the door, but was still looking at the counter.

  “Thanks, Tink! I’ll see you next week!” She shouted something, but Emma didn’t hear. “Oh, I’ll certainly try my best!” He had a couple of boxes in his hand and gave Emma a big smile. “She is hilarious.”

  “Who is it?”

  “Tink, she’s another best friend of mine. I used to work here before she got me the job at the dock.” He owed a lot to her. “Not a massive fan of her boyfriend, he’s a writer, but his father works on boats. She convinced him to give me a job. I was awful at this place. Couldn’t stand the rude people.”

  “Oh, she seems nice.”

  “Yeah, she’s great. We’re going out for drinks next week, even if August is tagging along. He’s not such a fan of me.”

  “Are you surprised? His girlfriends best friend is a dark haired, piercing eyed, flirty, gentleman. I’d be jealous if I were him.”

  “Didn’t think of it that way, never seen Tink as anything more than a friend.” Emma was relieved. “She asked if you would like to join us?”

  “Me?”

  “Aye, get August off her case a bit, if he knows I’m with someone-”

  “Woah, Killian. Calm down. With someone? I mean, I’m flattered, but I hardly know you-” She stepped back.

  “Calm down, Swan. I didn’t mean it like that, I merely meant, if August knew I had my eye on someone, he would stop being so suspicious of me all the time. I’m not suggesting we’re anything, Swan.” She eyed him suspiciously. “I promise. We’ll go at a steady pace, we don’t even have to go out like that, we can just go out as friends.” She nodded. “Come on, our pizza is getting cold.” He chuckled.

 

   Back at the apartment, Emma had just finished the last slice. There were a few wedges left, but the mozzarella sticks were all gone. Emma had to fight Killian for them, he ate them so quickly. He claimed _They’re just so delicious, Swan._ They were both stuffed and leaning back on his couch, Killian picked up the TV magazine and flicked through it.

  “Swan! Peter Pan is on.” He grabbed his remote and switched on the TV. It was the Disney version and it had just started. He got them a couple more drinks and settled down to watch the film. As soon as he saw Nana he complained. She laughed at him, then snuggled into him. He reached his arm around her and pulled her in. When the first set of adverts came on, he got up and disappeared.

  “You know, you could tell me when you’re about to disappear!” She shouted. He came back with a blanket.

  “Simply getting comfortable, Swan.” He smiled. “Shift.” She stood up, then he lay down and tapped his chest.

  “You can’t be serious.”

  “Well, I can hardly be the little spoon, Swan. You won’t be able to see over me.” She laughed at his ridiculousness and lay next to him. Just in time. The gang were arriving in Neverland.

  “You know, I’ve never actually liked Peter Pan himself.” He admitted.

  “Course you haven’t.” She looked over at the dogs. Hook was resting his head on Nana’s. She did look extremely comfortable with all that fur. “They look comfy.” She whispered.

  “I think Hook’s got a crush.” He smirked. He had his arms wrapped around her. “Can’t say I blame him, she’s a very pretty Newfoundland.” The adverts came on again. Emma twisted herself so she was on her back and looked up at Killian.

  “Thanks for today. It’s been nice.” He looked down at her. “But it needs something else.” He raised an eyebrow. “More rum.” She sat up and poured some shots. She lined four up each.

  “You trying to get me drunk, Swan?”

  “Just having a bit of fun.” He sat up. “First to down all their shots, then down a beer wins.” She smirked.

  “And, what does the loser have to do?”

  “You’ll have to wait and see.”

  They started on their shots, Emma drank him under the table.

  “What is my punishment?”

  “Get me ice cream!”

  “I don’t have ice cream.”

  “What do you mean, you don’t have ice cream?”

  “I don’t like it.”

  “You don’t like ice cream?!” She sat back. “Sorry, Killian Jones. I have to leave.” She got up and started to walk off. He laughed and ran after her, his arms wrapped around her and turned her towards him.

  “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, she stumbled backwards and they hit his front door. She was giggling into him. It was quite obvious that they were both drunk. “Shhh.” He laughed.

  “This is definitely the rum talking.” She reached up and collided their lips together. The kiss was messy, nowhere near as tender as their first. Her hands went to his hair, he rested his hands on the door and deepened the kiss. He was struggling to keep himself steady, he had definitely drunk too much, he picked her up and walked her to the couch. They went down with a gentle _oomph_. His hands went to her waist, and she started to work on the buttons of his flannel shirt.

  “Emma.”

  “Shhh,” He had a white t-shirt underneath. She could feel his toned body under it, he clearly still looked after himself. His mouth went to her neck. “Killian.” She moaned. What was this woman doing to him? Her hands pulled his shirt up his back and she lifted it over his head. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his sides and he jerked.

  “Oi! That tickled!” He complained. His hands went under her shirt and he did the same. “Seriously? You’re not ticklish?” She shook her head. “How is that fair? Bad form, Swan.”

  “Enough talking.” Her hands went to his belt. He stopped her then.

  “Emma, stop.” She did.

  “What’s wrong?”

  “We’re both drunk. Too drunk. I don’t want to forget this Emma.” She sighed. “I don’t mind carrying on with this steamy make out session though.” He smirked into her neck.

  “Killian.” He smiled, then got up.

  “Sorry, love. I know how tempting I am.” That got him a playful whack. “I hope I’ve not embarrassed you too much?” She had drunk more than him. She shook her head. “Shall we continue watching Peter Pan?” He asked. She nodded. They went back to their previous position spooning on the couch. She soon fell asleep in his arms.

 

  Emma woke up with a massive headache. She had drunk too much. Way too much. She felt strong arms around her, they were Killian’s. He was snoozing lightly, his shirt was still off. She wasn’t too drunk to remember their steamy session, but she was certainly glad it didn’t go any further. Not yet.

  “Morning, handsome.” She smiled. "You got some aspirin?"

  “Mmm, morning.” His voice was still sleepy. “Has someone got a headache?" She could feel him smirking. "I do have aspirin. Would you like to stay for breakfast?” He asked.

  “I’ve used enough of your hospitality.” She chuckled. “But, what’s for breakfast?”

  “Pancakes?”

  “Well, that’s an offer I can hardly refuse.”

 

  Killian made them pancakes, whilst Emma took the dogs for a stretch of their legs. When she returned, they were waiting for her on the kitchen island.

  “I have to go into work for a bit today.” He smiled. “Just got called in. Need to go in a few hours.”

  “I have some stuff to do anyway.” She said, sipping her coffee.

  “Can I have your number?” He asked. As if she would say no. 

   They chatted idly, she complimented his pancakes, he claimed he only made them on rare occasions. 

   "I need to go, Jones." 

   "So soon?"

   "Like I said, I have things to do." She smiled, she placed his mug down. He walked around the counter towards her.

   "Can I text you later?" She nodded. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

   "I'll be fine, thanks." She smiled, he was playing idly with her hand. He was acting all shy again and looking at the floor. She reached up and kissed him. "Seriously, thank you. You're the best. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

   "Okay, yeah."

 

   Killian was painting one of the boats. He couldn’t get Emma out of his head, he really wanted to see her again. Nana was sitting by the water’s edge. He went on his break and fumbled about with his phone.

   **Hey, Swan x**

_Hey, Jones x_

**Let me see you tonight? X**

_You’ve seen me today. X_

**I know, but I wanna see you again. Is that so bad? Plus Nana is missing Hook. X** He sent a picture of her lying by the sea.

   _How could I refuse that? However, if we go out, they still won’t see each other. X_

**Then maybe we will have to go out a few times x**

_The lovebirds will have to wait, I’m taking you out for dinner tonight. I’ll pick you up at 8. X_

**Shouldn’t I be picking you up? X**

_Where do I live? X_

**Touche.**

_Be ready, look pretty. I like a looker on my arm :D x_

**Cheeky, see you tonight xx**

_:D xx_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian's official first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been up in Scotland for an activity week. Then I found out that I'm moving to Scotland for university because I didn't get into Lancaster, so it's been a hell of a week. My idea with this fic is to write key moments in their relationship, so there may be big gaps!

  Killian was feeling nervous, he knew he liked Emma and he knew she liked him, but they had only known each other for a day. They had revealed a lot to each other, maybe more than they should have for a one day friendship, but neither of them believed they would be seeing each other again. Both thought they would just share their feelings with a stranger, yet now they were going on a date. His head hurt. He felt like a whirlwind had struck him, he was starting to feel sick. What if he ruined everything? He really liked her. 

  Killian was staring at his wardrobe, he had no idea where they were going, was it formal? She told him it would be a surprise, but that could be anything.

 

**Can I at least have a clue, Swan? X**

_ Where would the fun in that be? X _

__ **Well, I’m staring at my wardrobe wondering what to wear. Is it posh? X**

_ It’s a secret… x _

__ **I might turn up nude, that will teach you. X**

_ Can’t say I’d complain ;) _

__ **Just tell me what I should be aiming for, a suit? Jeans and t-shirt? Shirt and pants? X**

_ Suit x _

__ **Ooo, is Emma Swan treating me to a fancy dinner? X**

_ No spoilers! Though I’m picking you up at six instead, there was a change of plan. X _

__ **Six? That’s in an hour!**

_ Can you not make it? _

__ **I’ll start getting ready now, gotta make meself look pretty… xx**

_ You already look pretty, see you soon. :) xx _

__ **Can’t wait xx**

 

  Killian decided on a three piece, blue suit, with a black tie and white shirt. If she was fine dining him, he would sure look the part. He was sitting on his couch, his knee jiggling up and down. Why was he so nervous? He checked that Nana had enough water, he’d fed her and let her out. She padded into the front room, she had just taken a drink and slobber and water was dripping from her mouth.

  “Woah! Stay there, mrs. Don’t want you ruining my suit.” The dog sat and cocked her head. “Sorry, girl. But I have to look my best.” Then came a knock on the door. “Stay.”

  He took a deep breath,  _ she’s only human _ , he opened the door. He was taken completely aback, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a knee length, light pink dress, with her hair in a high ponytail.

  “You look stunning, Swan.” By the looks of things, he shocked her just as much, which brought a smirk to his face.

  “You look…”

  “I know.” She laughed at him and seemed to relax. “I believe this is for you.” He brought up a rose.

  “Charming. Are you ready?”

  “Let me just grab my wallet.”

  “No, tonight’s on me.”

  “I know, I know. I like having it on me though, emergencies and all that.” She nodded. He returned with a big smile. “Ready?” She nodded again. “Where we off to?”

  “It’s a surprise.” She smiled. He locked his door, then offered out his arm, which she accepted. “We’re walking by the way.”

 

  They strolled down the promenade linked together, then Emma took them further into the city. For a Sunday night, the city was still buzzing with life, they walked past a theatre. Finding Neverland was touring and was in the city for a few weeks.

  “I’ve wanted to see that for ages. Ever since I heard it was a Broadway show.” He had a big smile on his face. “I love the theatre.” She smiled at his excitement, then continued on. She turned into a small pizza shop on the corner. “Not to be rude, love. But this is hardly what I expected.” He looked around the shop, the other occupants were all in jeans or shorts. 

  “For what I have planned, we don’t have time for a three course meal, I’m afraid.” She wasn’t giving away any clues. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. 

  “What do you have planned?” He whispered, then sat himself down.

  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

  “Perhaps I would.” She smiled then looked at the menu. A man came over.

  “Wow, are you two at the right place?” He joked.

  “Apparently so.” Said Killian.

  “First date.” Emma reached for Killian’s hand and smiled. 

  “Very nice, well, I’m honoured you chose us. What will it be?”

  “Two pepperoni pizzas, please.” Smiled Killian, Emma raised an eyebrow. “Like you would have anything else.” She laughed. The waiter smiled and went to the kitchen. “So, love.” He stroked her hand. “How was your day?”

  “I got some work done, I have a day off tomorrow, thankfully. Though I think I’ve been roped into some meaningless jobs with my roommates.”

  “Oh, I didn’t realise you lived with anybody.”

  “They took me in, I guess. They’re a couple who met in college, sickly in love. It’s disgusting.”

  “Being in love is hardly disgusting, love.” He smiled. “Are they nice?”

  “They’re the loveliest people you’ll ever meet, though David might be a bit overprotective of me.” She laughed. “After I told him about Neal, he’s never let just anyone date me. I got the whole twenty one questions before I came here.” She giggled. He was looking at her intently, he was hanging onto every word she said. “Stop it.”

  “What?”

  “Looking at me like that.”

  “I can’t help it. You look amazing.” He leant forward and pulled her hand in tighter. “Shall I wear sunglasses on our next date?” She rested her other hand on his fake one, he looked down at it.

  “Sorry, do you not want me to do that?”

  “Oh, urm, no it’s fine. Most women are put off by it.” He coughed nervously, then looked down.

  “Well, I’m not. It’s part of you.” She smiled. “Hey, look at me.” She placed a hand on his cheek and moved his head. She leant forward and gave him a kiss. 

  “Thanks, love.” At that moment the pizza’s came along with some drinks on the house. “Thank you, sir. Much appreciated.” Killian smiled, then started on his pizza.

 

  The two of them finished their glasses of wine and pizza, they didn’t have much time to talk, as Emma insisted on them eating quickly.

 “Sorry we had to rush, but we must get going.” She said to him. She pulled out her purse and went to go pay the man, she left him a good tip for the wine and he smiled appreciatively. “Right, handsome, let’s go.” She smiled. She took his hand and they walked back the way they had came.

  “Emma, where are we going?” They turned the corner back to the theatre.

  “I bought us tickets to see the show.” She smiled. His mouth dropped open.

  “Swan, you didn’t?” He was beaming up at the lights that flashed  _ Finding Neverland _ . “Oh my God, Emma! You’re amazing.” He gave her a big hug. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He let her go with a quick kiss. 

  “It is our first date. It had to be special.” 

 

  “Wow, Killian. I never expected you to be so emotional.” They were walking out of the theatre and she found him a tissue. “You cried almost the entire way through.” She wiped his tears. 

  “I’m sorry.” He chuckled. “I’m a bloody mess.”

  “It’s cute.” She reached up and kissed him. “And understandable. It was an emotional rollercoaster.”

  “You didn’t cry.”

  “I’m just not a big crier.” 

  “Nice to know you’re the emotionally stable one in this relationship… if I may call it that? Or do you never want to see me again after this.” 

  “Of course I want to see you again.” She laughed. 

  “May I walk you home?” 

  “You may. David may want to have a stern word with you.” She laughed. 

  “I’ll prepare myself on the way.”

 

  David was already at the front door when they returned together. Killian’s eyes were still red, but they were both laughing happily.

  “Oh, here he is, dear old dad.” Laughed Emma. “Run away now, Killian.” 

  “What did you do to the poor man, Emma. He’s been crying.” David looked at him sternly.

  “We went to watch Finding Neverland.”

  “Ah, explains it. Mary-Margaret cried her eyes out for days over that show. So, you’re Killian.” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

  “Aye, Killian Jones, that’s me.” He offered a hand to David, which was ignored. 

  “Hmm, British. You didn’t mention that, Emma.” Killian gulped, and he grabbed for Emma’s hand for comfort. “Emma tells me you met because your dog knocked her down.”

  “Indeed, my apologies. It was never my intention to hurt her.” He managed to splutter out. 

  “David, drop the act. You’ve scared him enough.” Laughed Emma, David looked at her disapprovingly, then burst out laughing.

  “Sorry, Killian. Just a bit of fun we like to have.” David offered his hand, which Killian took. His expression was puzzled, but he eventually joined in the laughter and scratched his neck. “Though, I will find you and destroy you if you hurt Emma here.”

  “I don’t doubt it. Well, love. I’ve had a lovely evening.” He turned to her and smiled. David stood at the doorway, he wanted to kiss her goodbye, but David was certainly off putting. “Thanks for everything.”

  “David, Emma!” Shouted a voice. They all heard light steps coming down the stairs. “This must be Killian!” A small, excitable woman grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. “I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s so nice to meet you, you must come in, we can talk about how you met, and…” She took a deep breath.

  “Breathe, Mary-Margaret.” Laughed Emma. She nodded and beamed. “Would you like to come in for a drink, Killian?” 

  “I’d love to.” She led him into the house, where he was greeted by Hook. “Hello, big man. Sorry, no Nana, I’m afraid.” He scratched the back of the dog’s ear. “Good boy.” 

  “Here you go.” She smiled, she handed him a glass. “Rum and coke.” She winked.

  “Cheers, love. Your roommates are definitely... “

  “A bit much?” She laughed. 

  “I was going to say… welcoming?” He stuttered. She gave him a knowing look. “They’re happy for you at least.”

  “They just want everyone to find their true love.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s their thing.”

  “Well, that’s not completely awful.” He leant forward and gave her a tender kiss.

  “Not under my roof, Jones.” Came a stern voice. He looked up to see David with his arms crossed. “Not yet. I don’t know you well enough for you to be kissing my Emma.” He put an arm around her, and she laughed.

  “Your Emma?”

  “Yes, you’re like the little sister I never had.” He squeezed her. 

  “Listen to your big brother, Swan.”

  “You’re on his side?”

  “If I’m on his side, then he might like me more, then I can kiss you whenever I want.” He smacked David on the back playfully.

  “Not with that attitude.” He replied. “Now, who wants nachos?”

 

  Emma and Killian were stood on the doorstep. It was late and he had to get home to Nana, he’d only had one drink, he was too engrossed in Emma to do anything else. She was clearly well loved by her two roommates and he was glad she had that support. Especially due to her history.

  “Thanks for the lovely night.” He idly played with her hand. “My best date ever.”

  “It was my pleasure.”

  “When can I see you again?”

  “I’m free next weekend. I’ll give you a call.” 

  “Sounds perfect, love. Maybe we could go back to mine.” She raised an eyebrow. “To avoid being interrogated again. Of course.”

  “Sure.” She winked. “Wouldn’t want that again, would we?”

  “Not at all.” He laughed. “Goodnight, Swan.” He leaned down to kiss her, her hands went to his hair as she deepened it. “Mmm, you’re a good kisser.” He smirked.

  “Not so bad yourself. Goodnight, Killian.” She smiled. He walked off down the road, she watched him leave, though he kept looking back. He got to the corner and checked to see if she was still looking. She was. He stopped and waved, then blew her a kiss. She burst out laughing and sent one back, when he went out of sight, she shut the door and giggled.

  “Someone’s happy.” Beamed Mary-Margaret. “He’s cute. And perfect for you.”

  “He is pretty cute. I’m off to bed.” She beamed.

 

  Killian returned home, he was lay on his bed. He heard Nana snoring from downstairs. He couldn’t get Emma out of his head. His phone buzzed.

 

_  Goodnight, Killian x _

__ **We’ve already said that, beautiful x**

_ Maybe I wanted to say it again :D x _

__ **If you want to talk to me, Swan. You only have to ask. X**

_ I don’t want to talk, I’m sleepy, it would be better if you were here. X _

__ **Don’t tempt a man, Swan. I’d be over before you knew it, if I didn’t fear for my life. Don’t think your big bro would appreciate me sneaking into your room. Xx**

_ My best sleep was with you, I haven’t slept like that in ages. Can’t wait to do it again. X _

__ **Swaaaan, stopppp. I’d love to have you snuggled into me right now, it makes it even worse knowing you want the same. X**

_ Well, when you decide to ask me out and tell me your plans, maybe it won’t be soon before long. X _

__ **Quoting Maroon 5, love? X**

_ Course you like them. X _

__ **They’re good. Anyway, Swan. I must get some sleep, if I can get you out my head. X**

_ I hope you can’t. Xx  _

__ **So nasty xx Goodnight, my love xx**

_ Goodnight, handsome xx _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has seen Finding Neverland as the play, then they may understand what Killian went through. I cried the entire way through, it really was brilliant!


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma have a weekend away and share some words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan with this fic is to do the big moments in their relationship.

  Killian and Emma had been officially dating for three months, they saw each other most days by walking the dogs at the park. Most of their weekends were spent together and Killian had surprised Emma with a long weekend away. They were doing activities and a spa, he knew she deserved a rest.

 

**Hope you're all packed, love. I know what you're like. Xx**

_ Don't you worry about me. Xx _

__ **You haven't even started have you? X**

_ Course I have. Xxxxxxxx _

__ **Emma.**

_ Ugh. No I haven't. X _

__ **It's eleven at night, Swan. We’re leaving at seven. X**

_ Sowwwwwy, I just really hate packing. Xx _

__ **See you in ten minutes. X**

_ You're the best!!! Xxxxxxxxx <3 _

 

_    Ding dong.  _ Emma came to the front door. David had taken Mary-Margaret to visit his parents in Alaska, otherwise they would have ensured she was ready, but with them away, Killian was in the parental role.

  “You know, love, what would you do without me and the Charmings?” She loved his nickname for them because it couldn't be more true.

  “I'd find a way, but I don't have to.” She gave him a quick kiss then walked to her room. 

  Killian was appalled at the sight of it. Her clothes were hanging out her wardrobe, on the floor, the bed, he couldn’t name a surface that wasn't messy.

  “Who robbed you?” 

  “No one, or all my stuff would be gone, and by the expression on your pretty little face, you have realised everything is here. Now stop catching flies and help.”

  “I recommend you wear this.” He held his hands up.

  “There's nothing there.”

  “Exactly.” He smirked, he walked over to her and kissed her. She responded and laughed, things got a bit heated until he suddenly stopped. “Sorry, love. I cannot do that in these conditions. Half of my brain is on you, the other half is on the bomb site you have presented me with. Anyway, there's plenty of time this weekend for that.” He bit his lip.

  “Promise?”

  “Aye.”

 

   Killian packed Emma's bag and tidied her room, she tried to help but she just got in the way. When she folded up clothes he went over them again and folded them neater. Where she threw all her socks in a draw, he paired them together and folded them up. In the end she ended up reading a book whilst he worked around her, neither of them seemed to mind. He had finally finished sorting and tidying, he left her bag at the door and turned the big light off. Emma's lamp was on and she had changed into her pyjamas. He took off his jeans and socks and crawled into bed with a notepad.

  “So, we've got pool access with hot tub, steam room and sauna from Friday to Monday. Tomorrow is a nature trail walk with the dogs, then a relaxing evening and a nice meal. Saturday is archery and horse riding. Sunday is your massage day whilst I go sailing.”

  “You should do the massage day with me. It's so relaxing.”

  “Other people touching my body. No thanks. That's only for you. Sunday night is that music night, come home Monday. Sound good?”

  “Have you ever had a massage?”

  “No.”

  “Lie on your stomach.”

  “Swan, I’m fine. I don't need one.”

  “Do it.”

  “Fine.” He sat up and she took off his t-shirt, then he lay on his stomach. She sat on his back and got the moisturiser from the bedside table. He jumped at the cold but soon relaxed, she worked her way through the knots in his shoulders and down his back. “Oh, Emma. That feels great, love.”

  “See. I know best.”

  “Emmmma, that's it.”

  “Okay, now you're just turning me on.” She laughed, she flipped him onto his back and started kissing him. “Mm, you're so handsome.”

  “You're bloody amazing, love. I think I can focus all my attention on you now the place is tidy? What do you think?”

  “I like the sound of that.” She smirked.

 

  “Wow, if that's how all massages end, sign me up for Sunday.” Panted Killian. She hit him playfully.

  “That means you sleeping with another woman.” She giggled and snuggled into his side. 

  “I never want another woman again, no one could compare to you.” He put an arm around her and pulled her in closer. “I can't wait for this weekend. I don't know about massages but we’re doing that again. Repeatedly.” 

  “That's something you can sign me up for.”  

 

  “Emma, love. You need to wake up.” She stirred awake, the covers were up to her chin and she was snuggled into her pillow. “Come on, love.” He whispered. She opened an eye and looked at her alarm clock. 6:15.

  “Are you mad?” She snuggled deeper into the bed. She heard him put something on the bedside table and heard a crunch.

  “I made you toast.” And himself by the sound of it.

  “Killiiiiiaaaan, it's too early.” She turned onto her back and looked at him. He was already showered and changed. He had black jeans on with a grey t-shirt. “Why are you already dressed? I was hoping for some morning fun.” She smirked.

  “No can do. Now, go get your lovely arse into that shower.” She sat up and reached for a piece of toast. “Woah. No crumbs in the bed.”

  “This is my bed.”

  “You're on my side of it.”

  “Still my bed.” She bit down and he rolled his eyes. “So,” She smiled, chewing heavily. “Excited?”

  “Course I’m excited, I get to spend a weekend alone with you.” 

  “And the dogs.”

  “Of course.”

 

   Emma finally convinced herself to get out of bed and into the shower. She changed into comfy clothes for the journey and walked into the front room. Killian was watching TV, Hook was sat attentively at his side whilst Nana lay spread out across the floor.

  “Nice to see the females in this house are both the same.” Laughed Killian as she sat by him.

  “You just insulted your own dog.”

  “I didn't insult her, I simply said that the females in this house aren't morning people. But they're both the best thing to ever happen to me.” She felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

  “Stop it.”

  “You are.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Come on, it's ten to seven. We need to get the car packed.”

 

  “Emma, turn left.” Emma was the designated driver as Killian wasn't completely confident with his hand for such a long journey. “Why are you going right? The sign said left.”

  “It's a short cut. I googled it before. Just relax.”

  “The signs and the maps say left, we should go left.”

  “Sorry, but are you the driver?”

  “No, but why would we go the opposite way?”

  “Babe, calm down. I know where I’m going.”

 

  “What did you say earlier about knowing your way?” Killian asked smugly, they had been driving for three hours and they were definitely lost. “Let’s ask for directions.”

  “No, we're fine. We don't need help.”

  “Emma, we're in the middle of nowhere. Please, pull over.”

  “Fine.” She pulled the car to the side and he got out. “I’ll just nip into that shop, why don't we have a break and stretch the dog’s legs?” She nodded in agreement.

 

  “Ah, at last!” Smiled Killian, they entered the cabin they were renting at the holiday park, the dogs trotted past and made themselves comfortable. He dumped the bags down and Emma walked in moodily behind him. “Only took us seven hours.” It was around two o’clock and they still had plenty of time for their walk.

  “Only took seven hours.” Emma mimicked and lay down on the couch. She was clearly in a bad mood, he may have gone too far with his jesting, but he was often rarely right when it came to a disagreement with them and he was enjoying it.

  “I’m only kidding, love. You know that.” He looked sincere and walked over to her. “It was nice to take a detour. It just a shame you didn’t speak to me for the last two hours.”

  “You wouldn't stop being smug. You deserve it.” She moved away when he went to kiss her.

  “I’m sorry, Swan. Forgive me.” He leant right over her and snuggled her neck. “I was an ass. I won't mention it again. I promise.”

  “You are an ass.”

  “I also have a lovely ass.”

  “Sure.” She laughed.

  “Fine, you have a lovely ass.” He chuckled and kissed her neck. “Forgive me, please. I hate it when you're mad at me. I’ll make it up to you.” His hand crept up her shirt and rested on her side. “What do you think?”

  “I think I want to go on a walk, we have time for that later. Plus, the dogs need some exercise.” 

  “Alright, alright, let’s go.”

 

  “Come on, handsome, not much to go now.” Shouted Emma. They had walked a long trail and followed the mountain path. Emma convinced Killian to go up it, though he was regretting it now. “The peak is right up there.” She was extremely fit and active, often going on long walks and runs with Hook, as well as having a personal trainer. She was certainly a lot fitter than him, fitness had never really been his thing, other than keeping it up from his navy days. 

  “Love, you said that an hour ago. Is this revenge for being smug?” He paused and rested on his knees. “I said I was sorry.” He looked at her up on a rock, she looked good and in her element, the dogs were stood with her and they all looked down on him. He grabbed his phone. “Smile, love.” 

  “Killian! I’m sweaty, don’t take a photo.”

  “Swan, you look beautiful. Now smile.” She did and he took a photo. “Also, it was an excuse to give me a breather.”

  “You need to hit the gym more, Jones.” She laughed, he caught up to her and pinned her to part of the rocks they were scrambling up. 

  “I assure you, I’m fighting fit.” He kissed her and she giggled when she kissed him back. 

  “I don’t think this will help you get up a mountain.”

  “It’s a bit of encouragement.”

 

  By the time they reached the peak of the mountain, Killian was miserable. His legs hurt, he was tired, hungry, and getting cold. The wind was blowing everywhere and his fringe kept getting in his eyes. 

  “Awful, stupid, ridiculous.” He stressed under his breath. Emma finally came to a stop and turned to him.

  “We did it!” She grinned.

  “Yay.” He smiled sarcastically. He let his rucksack drop and threw himself on some rocks. 

  “Did you not like it?”

  “Of course I did, I love being dragged up mountains.”

  “You’re such a sarcastic bitch.” Laughed Emma, she walked over and held his cheeks. “I’m proud of you.” She bent down and kissed him. He didn’t smile. “Here,” she rooted through her bag and passed him a banana.

  “I walk up a mountain and you offer me fruit, the worst kind as well.”

  “Fine.” She rooted again. “I’ll eat the banana, you can have my Mars bar because I love you.” The words came out before she even registered them, his face went from miserable to pure shock, then a big grin appeared across his face.

  “You what?”

  “Urm, nothing, I just said you can have my Mars bar.” She turned away from him, but he quickly followed. “Let’s take a picture.”

  “Emma Swan, come here.” He was beaming. “Tell me what you said.”

  “Smile! Let’s get a selfie on top of the mountain.” She was ignoring him completely, he went over and smiled at the phone. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his head on her shoulder. She snapped a few more pictures of them.

  “I love you too.” Snap. He was smiling brightly as he said it and she was in a happy shock.

  “You do?” She put her phone in her pocket and turned to him.

  “Of course I do. I’ve known for a while, I was just waiting for you. If you do really love me? You don’t seem sure.”

  “No, I do. I am sure, it’s just, that’s when things usually go wrong.”

  “I promise you, they won’t. I think you’re amazing, especially for sharing your Mars bar.” He kissed her. “Why don’t we get down this infernal thing, and go and have a nice dinner together?”

  “Sounds perfect.”

 

   Over the course of the weekend, Killian couldn’t stop grinning and enjoying every second with Emma. He did end up going sailing and she went for a massage, he still refused to be touched by random strangers, but then they went to the music concert together. She was reluctant to dance, but he got her moving eventually. A slower song came on and she put her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist.

  “Thank you for this weekend, it’s been great.” She smiled.

  “It was my pleasure, Swan. You deserve it. And… I love you.” He smirked, he had said it a few more times that weekend, now it was out he was taking full advantage. 

  “I love you too, Killian. But do you really need to say it all the time?” She smiled.

  “Of course I do, I never want you to forget it.” 

  “That sounds good to me.”

 

  “Home sweet home.” Smiled Emma, she pulled up in front of her house. The dogs were snoring in the boot

  “The Charmings are back, should I come in?”

  “Of course! They’ll want to know all about the weekend, and we can hear about Alaska.” They left the car and walked into the house. “We’re home!” Shouted Emma. Mary-Margaret came running over and gave them both a big hug.

  “Hey! It’s good to see you, how was your trip?”

  “Lovely, Killian was very thoughtful the entire time. Except from when he was up a mountain.”

  “Our boy got no stamina, Em?” Laughed David, hinting at an innuendo. 

  “I got plenty, Dave.” Their friendship had blossomed over the three months, they had friendly banter with each other, they even went to the bar together just the two of them. “And in fact, it turns out that your ‘daughter’ is in love with me.” He grinned, Emma rolled her eyes but smiled.

  “You what?!” David and Mary-Margaret said in unison.

  “We said I love you to each other.” Smiled Killian. 

  “He can’t seem to let it go.” Laughed Emma.

  “You said I love you? Emma this is a very big step for you.” Said Mary-Margaret.

  “I know, it just came out, but it’s true.”

  “Oh, Emma! I’m so happy for you.”

  “Calm down, it’s not like we’re getting married.” She looked at them all. “Because we’re not.”

  “Not yet.” Whispered Mary-Margaret. Emma heard but ignored her.

 

  “Thanks for the lovely night, everyone. I need to head home now.” Said Killian, he removed his arm from around Emma and stood up. “I’m so glad you enjoyed Alaska, I’d like to visit myself.”

  “We should all go next time!” Said Mary-Margaret excitedly. “David’s parents would love to meet you, I’m sure. We told them all about you and Emma.”

  “Sounds delightful, I hope we can arrange it.”

  “You can stay if you like.” Said David. “I won’t be all protective big brother.”

  “I must get home, make sure everything is okay. Thanks for the offer.” Emma stood up beside him and smiled, she walked to the front door with him. “You’re welcome to come to mine, love. If you’re not sick of me.”

  “I’d never get sick of you. However, I’m going to stay here and carry on catching up with them. Do you mind?”

  “Not at all, love.”

  “Do you want dropping off?”

  “I’ll walk, I’m not far. I have work tomorrow, so I’ll see you Wednesday. I’ll miss you.” He kissed her.

  “I’ll miss you too. Text me when you’re home safe.”

  “Alright, love. Nana!” He called, the dog came plodding up. “Goodnight, I love you.”

  “I love you too.”

 

  Killian’s home was empty, he had a few letters through his door, but nothing serious. Nana found her spot and he went straight to bed. He would unpack tomorrow.

 

**Home safe, love. I must sleep. Long shift tomorrow. You made a dent in my pocket this weekend. Worth every penny. Xx**

_ I’ll split the cost if you want? Xx _

__ **No, my treat. Not a chance. X**

_ I’ll just pay you back some other way ;D xx _

__ **I accept. See you soon. Love you xx**

_ Love you too, and that’s about 485757363 time of saying that. Xx _

__ **It’s actually 485757364. To be precise. Xx**

_ Go to bed. _

__ **As you wish. X**

_ That’s just Princess Bride speak for I love you. Xx _

__ **485757365 xx**

_ So done :D xx _

__ **Goodnight xx**

_ Goodnight xx _


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma's first argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at angst, so I do apologise.  
> Thanks for everyone being patient, sorry the update has been slow. However, I have just moved to university in Scotland, so I think I'm excused :D Loving it here at uni, hopefully I can keep writing regularly!!

_ Hey, Killian xx _

__ It had been a month since Emma and Killian had first traded ‘I love yous’, and it took Emma a while to be the first one to say it. Usually Killian took the lead, but now she felt a lot more comfortable being the first one. They were rarely apart from each other aside from work, often walking the dogs or having movie nights. David and Killian also became close friends and went out together to watch hockey or football. He was fitting in well to their little family.

  Emma looked at her phone. No reply for an hour. That was odd. He wasn’t working today.

_ Everything okay, handsome? You’ve been quiet for a few days X _

__ She hoped he wasn’t in bed sick, she wanted to take him out that night. Saturday was their usual date night, it was the only day both of them knew they were usually free. Her laptop pinged, she walked over and read the email that had been sent to her. A job, someone had skipped bail and she was needed. It would give her something to do whilst she waited for Killian to text back to arrange plans.

 

  Two hours later, Emma had found some background information on her new perp. Still no message from Killian. Maybe he was sick, she had only experienced him once when he was sick and he didn’t like to tell anyone about it. He just suffered in silence. She grabbed her keys and coat, then headed out the door. David and Mary-Margaret had gone out, though they didn’t say where, probably food shopping, Mary Margaret loved to cook, so Emma couldn’t complain. She walked a few blocks to his apartment and knocked on the door. No answer, but it sounded like people were inside. She knocked harder.

   “Emma?” Killian opened the door and stepped outside, shutting it immediately. “Everything alright, love?” He kissed her cheek.

  “I was just checking you weren’t sick… or anything. Sounds loud in there.” She looked at the door.

  “My place got hijacked to watch the game.” He looked back at the door. 

  “Can I watch?” She stepped towards the door but he stepped in front of her. “Hey! What you doing?”

  “Alas, I can’t let you in there. No girls allowed.” He smirked.

  “I can hear women's’ voices.” She wasn’t smiling. “Killian, what’s going on?”

  “It’s a girlfriend free match, not my rule, love. It’s Robin’s. It’s just Tink in there, that’s all.”

  “Tink is the girlfriend of August.”

  “August isn’t allowed, the rule is opposite for that.”

  “Right. See you.” She turned and stomped down the stairs.

  “Emma, wait!” He chased after her. “Are you angry?”

  “No.”

  “Slow down.” He took her arm to stop her. “Love, I’m sorry. It’s Robin’s rule, he doesn’t like people complaining how long the match is.”

  “I get it. You still ready for our date tonight?” 

  “Date?”

  “It’s Saturday. Dinner and a movie.”

  “Swan, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot, my head is everywhere this week.”

  “So you can’t make it?”

  “I’m sorry, love. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll pick you up first thing tomorrow morning. Deal?”

  “I have work to do.” 

  He frowned at her, “Oh, well, I’ll text you.”

  “Whenever you bother to look at your phone.”

  “What?” He pulled his phone out his pocket.  _ Two messages _ . “Love, I’m so sorry. Forgive me.”

  “Killian! Get in here! You’re missing the game.” Shouted a voice.

  “I best go.” She started walking off but he took her hand, he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

  “I love you.” She smiled forcefully and kissed his cheek. “Bye, love.”

 

  Emma was sat on her couch, why was he acting so weird? She didn’t want to think the worst of him, but after Neal she couldn’t help herself. She was sure Killian wasn’t a thief, and from the start she knew Neal was, but things only went downhill with Neal when he started avoiding her and acting suspicious. She wasn’t paying any attention to the film she was watching, it was getting late and she was considering going to bed.

**Hey, Swan. Sorry I was a bit abrupt and probably quite rude earlier. If you can meet me at any time tomorrow, I’d love to see you. Xx**

She didn’t know what to reply, she wanted to assume the best, but she was too tired to deal with it tonight. She left her phone on the table and went to bed. Sleep avoided her for what felt like hours, all she could think about was Neal leaving her. When she did fall asleep, she had nightmares about her prison life. That morning she woke up exhausted, she felt for Killian then realised he wasn’t there. It was unusual for him to be missing these days, they spent most nights together either at one or another’s apartments.

  Emma looked at her phone, two missed calls and two texts.

**Love? You must have gone to bed. Sleep well. Xx**

**Good morning, beautiful. Send me a message when you wake up. Let me know you’re okay xx**

_ Morning, Killian.  _

__ **Are you still upset with me? X**

_   Just tired, I didn’t sleep well. X _

__ **Do you want me to come round? X**

_   No, I’m fine. Got a new client, not free till Tuesday x _

__ **I’m busy Tuesday x**

_   All day? X _

__ **Sorry. Xx**

_   What are you doing? X _

__ **Just stuff, bits and bobs. X**

_   Wednesday? _

__ **See you then xx**

 

Emma was walking through town on Monday with Hook, it was a sunny day, people were enjoying the beach and the bars along the front. She was minding her own business until Killian caught her eye. He was in a bar with a blonde woman, it wasn’t Tink. It was a woman she’s never met before, but looked familiar to her. An ex? Though he remembered Killian’s ex being brunette. Surely he wasn’t cheating on her? No. He wouldn’t do that. She thought, that was until she saw them both stand up and kiss each other on the cheek. Emma’s face flushed with red and her heart started pounding, she felt jealous, which was quite new for her. Should she go up and confront him? No, she wasn’t the type for that. She quickly moved on before he saw her.

 

**You’ve been quiet. Xx**

_ Just been busy, Kil. xx _

__ **How’s your day been? X**

_ Fine x  _ It certainly had not been fine, she wanted answers, but she didn’t know how to bring such a topic up. He was allowed to have female friends, just like she had male ones, she just didn’t want him to have another girlfriend.

**_I got an old picture of my brother today xx_ **

**** _ Oh? You’ll have to show me x _

**I would love to, we still good for Wednesday? X**

_ Yeah, what exactly are you doing tomorrow? I’d love to see you x _

__ **I’m afraid I have to do some shopping for a few things, it’s for work etc. Blah blah, boring x :D**

_ Turns out I’m free for a bit tonight, do you want to come over and stay the night? Xx _

__ **I’d love to, darling. Give me half an hour, though I’m afraid I’ll have to leave early. Xx**

_ No worries, see you soon x _

 

  Killian turned up exactly when he said he would, with him he brought a bunch of roses and a big grin on his face.

  “An apology, for being a bad boyfriend these last few days.” He handed them to her with a kiss. “Forgive me. I’ve had a lot on my plate.”

  “Care to share?” She smiled, she placed them in water and sat down on the couch. He joined her and lay his head on her lap, her fingers ran through his dark, soft hair. This finally felt normal.

  “Just been super busy with work and organising things. I’ve missed you.”

  “Me too.”

   Killian jumped up out of his seat, “Let me cook you dinner.”

 

   At dinner, Killian’s phone kept going off and he nervously kept checking it. Emma noticed his behaviour straight away, he could barely keep his hands off it, even when they were eating his delicious meal. 

  “Work?”

  “Sort of.”

  “Turn it off. Let’s have a peaceful evening.”

  “I need it on, I’m expecting important messages.”

  “I didn’t think someone who worked on the docks expected such  _ important messages _ .” She laughed. He just laughed awkwardly at her.

 

  Emma woke up in the night, she saw the light on Killian’s phone glaring onto his face. She snuggled into his side.

  “Killian, it’s one in the morning. What are you doing?” Her hands caressed his bare stomach. 

  “Sorry, love. Won’t be a minute.” The screen was too bright for her to see what he was doing, she rolled over and fell back asleep. When she woke up in the morning he had gone. He left a note explaining he had to leave early and he would see her tomorrow.

 

   On the Wednesday, he didn’t text or call all day. He was supposed to turn up at one o’clock in the afternoon, but it was eight o’clock by the time he appeared.

  “Where the hell have you been?” She questioned. She was annoyed and fed up of his limited explanations. First the football, then the woman, the texts, it was all too secretive for her liking.

  “Woah, calm down, Swan. Sorry I’m late.”

  “Late! You’re six hours late, Killian! No calls, no texts, how am I supposed to know you’re okay?” She shouted.

  “Emma, jesus. I’ve been busy. Stop shouting and I’ll explain.”

  “You better, I want you to explain your weird attitude, who that woman was, wh-”

  “Woman? What woman?”

  “On Monday. I saw you with a woman, in the bar.”

  “What’s wrong with that?”

  “Are you with her?”

  “No, do you think I am? Don’t you trust me?” He looked offended. 

  “I don’t know what to think. You’ve been so distant recently.”

  “Wow, thanks Emma. I’ve just been busy. I’m too tired for this, do you want me to stay or shall I leave? I’m not arguing with you.”

   “Just leave. It’s what I’m used to.” She stormed off and slammed her bedroom door. 

   What had just happened? Killian had no idea. He supposed his behaviour had been slightly odd, but he had just been busy organising things. He didn’t want to leave her, but she needed time to cool down. He sat on her couch and sighed. Losing Emma was the last thing he wanted.

 

  “Why are you still here?” Emma appeared from her bedroom. He was up straight away and pulled her into him.

  “I didn’t want you to be alone. I’m so sorry. I promise you I’m not cheating, that woman was my brother’s wife. I wasn’t expecting her to be in town, that’s why I didn’t tell you straight away, then when you accused me, I thought you didn’t trust me.”

  “I do trust you, I’m just used to people letting me down.”

  “Hey, I don’t intend to let you down.” He gave her a big hug. “Tomorrow, we’re going out at seven. No excuses, nothing. I’m picking you up, you better be ready.”

  “I will. What was your brother’s wife doing in town?”

  “Just popped to visit, we both miss him a lot. We only had each other for a long time.”

  “I’m sorry for overreacting, I love you.” A big smile spread over his face.

  “I love you too, Emma.”

 

  Knock, knock, knock. Emma went to her door, it was Killian ready to pick her up. He had a black suit on.

  “Wow, hello handsome.” She smiled.

  “Ready, milady?” He smirked, offering his arm.

  “Where are we going?” She took it then locked her front door. 

  “That’s a surprise.” 

  They walked to a very grand house. It had a large garden and a path leading up to the front door which had columns around it.

  “Killian, where are we?”

  “This is Robin’s house.” He smiled, entering through the front door.

  “What are we doing he-”

  “SURPRISE!” 

  “Is this all for me?” Asked Emma, she looked at Killian confused. Many of his friends were there who she had met, David and Mary Margaret were also there. “I’m so confused.” Killian turned to her with a small gift. 

  “Happy Birthday, Emma.” He smiled, then it hit her. It was her birthday. She had never even thought about it before.

  “How did you know?”

  “What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I didn’t know your birthday? You deserve this. That’s why I’ve been acting suspicious all week.” He kissed her. “There was no watching a match, love. Everyone was in my apartment. Even your roommates.” He laughed. “We’ve all been shopping for decorations and presents, that’s why I haven’t been around much. I’m sorry for stressing you out.”

  “It’s fine. Thank you, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

  “So far. Come on, love. Let me introduce you to the people you haven’t met yet.” He took her hand and led her through the house.

 

   After the party, which ended at two in the morning, Emma was exhausted. She was snuggled into Killian’s bed, however, he was rummaging around the living room.

  “Killiaaaan! Come to bed.” 

  “I’m here, love.” He walked in with a small gift bag, he sat on the bed and kissed her. “This is for you.”

  “What is it?”

  “Why don’t you look inside?” She did, she pulled out a photo frame. It was a collage of pictures, the selfie they took on the mountain, a photo of their first date along with others.

  “Aww, Killian. It’s amazing. Thank you.” She reached to hug him, then kissed him. 

  “There’s another present I’ve got,” he smirked, pushing her backwards.

  “Oh yeah?”

  “Yeah.” He smirked, kissing her again.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian asks Emma to move in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life has got hectic unfortunately. Started playing rugby and I'm hillwalking most weekends, uni life is great though! Won't neglect my stories though! Enjoy!

 

  It was early in the morning and Killian was heading to work, as he left Emma in his room he tripped over one of her shoes. Quite a common occurrence. The two of them were certainly polar opposites in the tidy department. She often left items of clothing lying around, she wouldn’t always wash her plates straight away, nor put the DVD’s back in the right box. However, he found that he didn’t want it any other way. Going round tidying up after someone meant that he was no longer alone, like he had been for such a long time before her. Hook and Nana were snoozing by the couch, they were inseparable these days. On the rare occasions that Emma and Killian couldn’t make it to one another’s apartment, they always pined after each other. 

  The pair had been together for ten months now, Killian absolutely hated it whenever she wasn’t around. She often had to leave the state on business, that he hated the most because he feared one day she wouldn’t come back. Her job had its risks, he knew that. 

  “Uh, my watch.” He sighed. He walked back into the bedroom, avoiding the lone shoe this time. Emma was buried into his side of the bed and snoring lightly, he smiled at her. He just wanted to get back in bed and cuddle up with her. He looked for his watch, but it was nowhere to be seen. “I’m sure I put it here?” He whispered to himself. Emma was an avid reader so her nightstand, and his, were filled with books that she had read and not bothered to put away yet. She also liked to drink tea in bed, which meant mugs were lying around. “Honestly, I need to clean up.”

  “Killiiiaaaaan, what are you making such a racket for?” She moaned, her eyes peeped over the covers. 

  “Have you moved my watch?” He asked, sitting beside the bed and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Morning Emma was an Emma that had to be treated carefully and cautiously. 

  “The ticking was annoying me last night, it’s in the kitchen somewhere.”

  “Do you know where?” 

  She shook her head, “It was late.” 

  “I’m going to be late.” He sighed.

  “Then go to work already, let me sleep.” He chuckled and kissed her gently.

  “See you later, my love.”

 

  Killian ended up going to work without his watch, he hadn’t got a clue where Emma put it. At least his work place was tidy, she couldn’t move his tools around here at least. He finished work at two and he knew Emma wasn’t working today as well, maybe they could go for a hike, she certainly loved doing that. Even if he wasn’t as keen. It kept him fit.

  “Emma? You home?” Called Killian, she had the music turned up loud in his apartment, she certainly loved his surround sound system. When he found her, she was reaching for something under the couch, bum high in the air. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

  “Killian!” She hadn’t noticed him before and made her jump. “What the hell! You terrified me!” 

  He laughed, “Sorry, love.” She was still fumbling around for something. “What are you doing?” He raised an eyebrow.

  “I dropped a grape before, and I know how you can be when you find food in places you don’t expect.”

  “Am I that bad?” He chuckled.

  “You don’t let me eat in bed.” She said, getting up.

  “I let you drink tea… and the occasional gingernut to go along with it.” She wasn’t as amused as him.

  “You’ll have to get it, my arms can’t reach.” He raised an eyebrow. “Go on. Grapes are poisonous to dogs.” He sighed and got down. “Nice view.” She smirked.

  “Honestly, I’d never have been in this position if I hadn’t met you.” He got up, holding the grape proudly in his hand. She pushed him gently so he rested on the back of the couch, she stood between his legs.

  “You wouldn’t have been in a lot of positions without me.” She whispered into his ear.

  “Gods, Emma. You trying to drive a man insane?” She threw her head back and laughed.

  “Oh, I can’t stay tonight. I forgot to tell you earlier.” 

  “Why?” He whined, pulling her closer. 

  “I need to pick some things up from home, then I’m off to New York early tomorrow morning. Duty calls, ya know?” 

  “Be careful.”

  “I’m always careful. You okay to look after Hook?” 

  “Of course, do you want me to stay at yours tonight?”

  “There’s no point, I have to be up at four. And I don’t want you keeping me up later than necessary.” She smirked. “I’ll only be gone a few days, I promise.”

 

   They spent the evening by ordering pizza, watching a film, and cuddling on the couch. Killian had his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

  “I need to go now, babe.” She tried to get up.

  “Ten more minutes.” He snuggled into her neck. “Please.”

  “Killian, I have to be up early. Come on, let me go. I still need to pack some stuff I need from around here.” He let her go. 

  She wandered around the apartment, picking up items she would need for New York. Her warm coat was hanging over his chair, her laptop was sitting on the kitchen island, and her best shoes were in his wardrobe.

  As Emma was leaving, Killian followed.

  “You’ve got your papers?”

  “Yes.”

  “Phone charger?”

  “Yes.”

  “Laptop?”

  “Yes.”

  “Laptop charger?”

  “Urm… no.” She rushed back to his room and picked it up. “Right, I have everything. I’m going to miss you.”

  “I’ll miss you too.” He took her hand and pulled her into him. “I love you. Be careful. I wish you didn’t have to leave tonight.”

  “Me too. But, I promise I’ll soon be back. I love you too.” She smiled and kissed him. He broke away.

  “Move in with me?” Emma took a step back.

  “What?” She asked.

  “Move in with me. Come and live here when you return.” He smiled, though he was nervous. He knew she had commitment issues, he couldn’t blame her, but he couldn’t bare being away from her. 

  “Killian, I can’t deal with this now.” She turned. He stepped forward and took her hand. 

  “Hey, come here.” He spun her back to him. “I’m not trying to scare you off, just consider it. I know it’s a big step, but I hate it when you leave here.”

  “Killian, it’s just… what about David and Mary-Margaret? What about everything over there? What about me being messy? What about-”

  “Woah, woah, settle down. Take it easy. I didn’t intend to spook you, Emma. It was merely a suggestion.” She did calm down after the initial shock. 

  “I’m sorry, it’s just, it’s a very big step.”

  “You practically live here anyway.” He smiled. “Take the time away to think about it, if it’s a no, then it’s a no. I understand if you’re not ready yet. I just wanted you to know that I’m in this for the long haul.” He gave her a hug. “You can forget I asked, if you wish?”

  “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

  “It’s fine, my love. Have a safe journey. I’ll look after the troublemakers. See you Thursday.” He kissed her again.

  “See you Thursday.” She smiled, then walked out the door. He let out a big sigh. What had he just done? He didn’t even expect the words to come out. He really didn’t want to freak Emma out.

 

  Emma walked through the door, her mind was everywhere. She was welcomed by Mary-Margaret.

  “Emma! I’ve made strawberry crumble, do you want some?” 

  “Oh, urm, no thanks. I just need to pack.” She walked straight passed her.

  “But it’s your favourite.”

  “Not now, Mary-Margaret.” She snapped and walked into her room.

  “What was that about?” Asked David. “That’s not like her. I swear if Killian’s upset her, I’ll kill him. Even if we are good friends now.”

  “Should we speak to her?”

  “Give her time.”

 

  “Emma?” A knock came at her door. 

  “Come in.” 

  “Care to explain what that was about?” Asked David, with Mary-Margaret close behind.

  “I’m so sorry. I was just a bit caught out.”

  “Has Killian upset you?” Asked Mary-Margaret.

  “No. Not technically. He asked me to move in.” She said, packing the rest of her things for the next few days.

  “Oh, Emma! That’s brilliant.”

  “Is it? Because I’m pretty sure that’s a massive step.” She sighed.

  “Well, of course. But Killian loves you.” Smiled David, stepping forward to give her a hug. “And I’m pretty sure you love him too. You’re never here anyway, what’s the problem?”

  “Because it makes it more real.”

  “Well, I should hope so.” Laughed Mary-Margaret. “Living with him would be great for you both.”

  “Are you two trying to get rid of me?” She laughed. “Because you seem to be on Killian’s side.”

  “Actually Emma, we have some news.” Smiled Mary-Margaret. “We’re having a baby.” Emma look towards David who was beaming. 

  “You’re pregnant! That’s amazing, congratulations!” Emma gave her a big hug. “When did you find out?”

  “A few weeks ago, but obviously, we wanted to make sure. You’re going to be Auntie Emma!”

  “Guys, I’m so happy for you.”

  “Of course, we don’t want this to affect any decision you might make. If you’re not ready to move in with Killian, then don’t. This is your home too.”

  “Thanks, I love you guys.”

 

_ Sorry about how I reacted x _

__ **Love, you have nothing to apologise for x**

_ I just wasn’t expecting it. X _

__ **I understand, don’t worry about it on the job. Just come back safe, enjoy New York x**

_ I really do love you xx _

__ **I know, and I love you too x**

_ I need to go to bed, I’ll see you soon x _

__ **Love you xx**

 

  Emma was sitting in a hospital, she had caught the perp. However, when they were both running down the street, he tripped and fell on his ankle. She cuffed him and dragged him to the hospital to get it sorted.

  Whilst she was sitting in the waiting room, a woman looked extremely nervous. She was around Emma’s age.

  “Excuse me?” Asked Emma. “Are you alright? You seem really worried, is there anything I can get you?”

  “Oh, urm. No. Thank you. I’m just really worried about my fiance. He got hit by a car.” The woman was nearly in tears.

  “I’m so sorry, can I get you a hot drink? Anything to possibly help?” Offered Emma.

  “I just want him to be okay, we’re supposed to be getting married next month, and now they’re saying there’s a possibility he won’t even make it through. To think there’s a possibility I won’t get to hug him or kiss him again.” She was fighting back tears.

   “It’s okay to let it out. I understand.” Emma placed a comforting hand on her back and she did start to cry. “I hope he pulls through.”

  “Thank you, I’m not usually like this.”

  “Hey, I understand. You’re worried. I would be too if it were my fella.”

  “You’re engaged?”

  “Oh, no. Nowhere near. We’ve only been together ten months.”

  “Do you love him?” She asked, as if she were trying to distract herself.

  “Yeah, a lot.”

  “Does he love you?”

  “He’s certainly said the words enough time.”

  “Then, unless, he hurts you in a bad way. Hold onto him. I can see you’re in love. It’s in your eyes. And hopefully, crap like this won’t happen to you.” She smiled sadly. 

  A doctor emerged from the corner, he was here for the woman. 

 “Excuse me, miss. May I have a word?” Asked the doctor. The woman nodded weakly and walked to the corner with him.

  Emma thought it best not to eavesdrop. The woman came back over, her expression gave nothing away.

  “He’s alive, and he’s doing well.” She smiled, but there was something else. 

  “That’s great!”

  “He’s lost a leg.”

  “Oh, no. At least it’s not his life.”

  “It’s going to crush him, he’s a sporty guy. He loves his running, soccer, hockey, you name it. He loves to do it.”

  “He can still do all those things. Maybe not straight away. My man lost his left hand in an accident, he’s learnt to manage.”

  “Are there not days when he can’t quite manage something, and it annoys him?”

  “Very rarely these days, I met him like that, so maybe early days. I mean prosthetic legs these days are pretty good. I’d just be happy you can kiss him again, like you wanted.”

  “You’re right, thank you so much. I didn’t catch your name?”

  “It’s Emma. Yours?”

  “Kirsty. I appreciate the comfort you gave me. I hope everything goes well with you and…”

  “Killian.” She smiled.

  “Killian, cool name. If he’s a keeper, then it’s worth doing everything in your power to keep him. Vice versa too. Make sure he pulls his weight, they can get lazy.” She seemed brighter, especially as she could make a joke.

  “I’m the one who needs to pull my weight,” she laughed. “Not seen him for a few days, I’m just working here.”

  “Well, I’m sure it will be nice to see him.”

  A police officer rounded the corner. Emma waved him over.

  “Hi, the perp is in there. You’ll take care of the rest?” The officer nodded. “Thanks very much.” Emma turned back to Kirsty. “It was so nice to meet you, however, I must be getting back. I hope your fiance ends up okay. And have a lovely wedding, even if it needs to be postponed.” Emma gave the woman a small hug, then left with a wave.

 

 Killian sat down with a bowl of cereal, he’d been working all day and he was exhausted. He hadn’t heard much from Emma, which was understandable. Her job was hectic. He switched on the TV, the dogs were snoring in the kitchen. Outlander, Emma’s favourite show, was on. He flicked it off, he wouldn’t watch the new episode without her. That would be the biggest betrayal he could commit.  _ Ding dong _ . He really hoped that wasn’t Robin, as much as he loved the man, he wanted a quiet night in.  _ Ding dong _ . He got up grumpily and traipsed to the door, then opened it.

  “Emma?” His bad mood immediately twisted on its head. She jumped at him and kissed him. “Woaah.” He laughed into her. “I’m not complaining, but what’s this about.” He smiled, continuing kissing her.

  “I’ve missed you.” He placed her down and she looked up at him brightly. “I sort of realised how much you really mean to me these past few days. And if you want me, I’d love to move in with you.” She beamed. When he realised what she said, he picked her up and spun her around.

  “You want to move in?! Emma, of course you can. I love you.” He grinned, and placed her down again. “What made you so certain?”

  “I just had an experience.” She placed her hands on his face. “You just try getting rid of me now.” 

  “I’m not even going to try.” 


	6. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new addition to the Swan-Jones household.

  The last four months had been the best of Killian’s life. Emma was settling in great to his apartment, he loved the domestic life they were creating. They both cooked for one another, particularly when they knew the other had a gruelling day at work, their twice daily walks with the dogs kept them up to date with everything going on in their lives, they often visited Mary-Margaret and David, who both seemed even more in love now that they were expecting. Once a month they had friends around, Emma and August had become extremely close, which both Killian and Tink were glad for. However, their little inside jokes often confused them. 

 Killian was walking down the street. He had just finished a twelve hour shift at work, he couldn’t wait to get home to Emma. He wondered if she would have anything good cooking, or at least some take out on the way.

 “Killian!” Called a voice, he turned. It was August. The man was smiling as he was approaching. “Off home?”

  “Aye. Long day at work, ready for a bath and some food.” He yawned slightly.

  “I won’t keep you then.” Something about August’s smile made him suspicious.

  “Thanks, mate. See you soon, yeah?”

  “Yeah.” August walked off with his usual swagger. He definitely remembers why he didn’t like him at first, but Emma seemed to really get on with him. It made him jealous slightly when they shared secret jokes, but he knew Emma wasn’t interested in him in the slightest.

 

  “Emma, my love. You home?” He called through the flat. “Is there anything to eat?” There was no reply. “Swan?” 

  “Killian?” She called back. “I’m in the bedroom, don’t come in here!” That was odd. Nana came to greet him. “Hey, girl. What’s going on?” He smiled, stroking her ears.

  “Love, is everything alright?” He asked through the door.

  “Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t come in, I’ll be out in a second.” She left their bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her. His hands rested on her waist and he snuggled into her neck.

  “What are you hiding?” He smirked, giving her a little tickle.

  “Killian!” She squealed. “Stop it.”

  “I thought you weren’t ticklish.” 

  “Maybe it’s because I’m happy.” She smiled. 

  “What’s made you so happy, Swan?”

  “I’m not telling you yet.” 

  “Does August know?” Her mouth gaped open. “I bumped into him and he was smirking, maybe he knows something I don’t. Keeping secrets from your man, are we? Bad form, love.”

  “Okay, he does know. But I needed his advice.” Killian stepped back. “Don’t be jealous, you know I would always ask for your advice. However, this particular thing involves you.” She took his hand and kissed it. “Anyway, moving on. What would you like to eat? Can’t have my baby going hungry now, can I?”

  “Mmm, well, I guess not. I am hungry. However, I want to get changed, yet you’re preventing me from entering my room.”

  “Sorry, but no can do.”

  “Very well.” Killian pulled his t-shirt off which was covered in dry paint. 

  “What are you doing?” She giggled.

  “I’ll just have to get changed here, I can hardly stay in these clothes, can I?” Next he pulled down his trousers, so he was left in his boxers.

  “Killian! Put your clothes back on.” She looked stern. “Quickly.”

  “Why, am I too irresistible?” He pushed her against the bedroom door, his pants still at his ankles.

  “You look ridiculous.” She laughed. “Get off, you’re going to regret it if you don’t put your clothes back on.”

  “Is that a challenge?” At that moment, the front door swung open.

  “Emma! Oh-” Emma watched Killian’s face turn bright red within a second. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to intrude.” She had never seen the man dress so fast.

  “Hey, Ruby. Hi, Dorothy. Sorry for that eye full.”

  “I’m not complaining.” Laughed Ruby, of course Ruby wouldn’t be. Her flirty nature could never be tamed. “Nice to see he’s well built.”

  Killian was too embarrassed to even turn around. However, Emma still blocked entrance to their room.

  “Please can I go in there?” He looked distressed. He completely forgot Emma mentioning some of her friends coming round for dinner. “I need to die of shame.”

  “Ah ah, I’ll go and get you some clothes and you can change in the bathroom.” She disappeared again.

  “Well, well, well, you must be the infamous Jones.” He could hear the smirk in the dark haired woman’s voice. He was not standing for this. He put on the best charm he could, after being caught in such a state.

  “Like what you see, love?” He turned around and inched closer to her. “I’m afraid I’m taken.”

  “Me too.” She smiled at Dorothy. “Not illegal to look at the menu though.” Dorothy laughed at that. “However, you’re not my type. A bit to smart ass if you ask me.”

  “No one did ask.” Stated Killian.

  “I can see right through you, Killian Jones.” 

  “Can ya now?” He raised an eyebrow.

  “All this bravado is nothing. You’re too smitten with Emma. Maybe you used to be a bad boy, but Emma’s told me stories.” 

  “What stories will they be?”

  “That-”

  “Woah, calm down you guys, I don’t want you at each other’s throats. Go and change, Kil.” Emma butted in, she handed him clothes and sent him off.

  “Wow, Em. I know you said he was attractive, but- wow.” 

  “Rubes, I’m right here.” Chuckled Dorothy, who then received a kiss on the cheek.

 “You know I love you, but if I wasn’t with you and he was a stranger, I may have jumped his bones in a club.”

  “Ruby!” They both stressed. “Honestly, do you have any class?” Asked Emma.

  “Hardly.” She walked into the living room. “Nevermind!” She called. “He’s a neat freak by the looks of things.”

  The girls followed her into the living room.

  “Yes, admittedly, he likes a clean house.”

  “How do you cope?” She asked, lying back on the couch. 

  “Love, do you mind not putting your shoes on the cushions?” He came into the room. All the girls burst out laughing. “What? What did I say?” His face crumpled in confusion.

  “You are so adorable.” Laughed Ruby. “He’s a keeper, Em.”

  “Swan,” he walked around and placed a hand on her waist. “Mind introducing us properly?”

  “Oh, I’m so sorry. This is Ruby, she’s a bit fiery. And this is Dorothy, a trooper for trying to tame this one.” Laughed Emma.

  “Nice to meet you both. I apologise for our first meeting, I’m not usually standing in the middle of our apartment almost naked.”

  “I don’t think anyone would be complaining if you did.” 

  “Ruby, stop. Please.” said Emma. 

 

  Ruby and Dorothy had arranged dinner with Emma to tell her the special news. They were engaged. Dorothy had proposed in Paris, which was such a Ruby style engagement. Emma was also asked to be Ruby’s maid of honour, which she happily accepted.

  “I guess you can also come, Killian.” Laughed Ruby. “As long as you promise not to strip down in the aisle.”

  “I can assure you, I will be on my best behaviour.”

 

  When the two women left, Emma was still being secretive. Her and Killian were sat on the couch watching a film.

  “So, am I sleeping on the couch tonight, or?”

  “Okay, I have something to tell you, but I’m not sure how you’re going to react. It’s just, it’s a big step and I don’t know if you’re ready-”

  “Emma- you’re not…” His eyes flicked to her stomach. “Am I going to be a-”

  “No! Killian, no.” She stressed, then said more calmly. “I’m not pregnant.” She hit him playfully. “Do I look it?”

  “No, love. I just thought, with you being nervous-”

  “Well, I’m not. Don’t worry.”

  “I wasn’t worried.” He smiled shyly. “However, I am slightly relieved, I wasn’t sure we were ready yet.”

  “Yet?” Her eyebrow raised.

  “Another time. What were you going to say?”

  “Follow me.” She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. On the bed was a photo of a puppy, more specifically a Doberman puppy.

  “My love, I don’t understand.”

  “He’s called Roger.” 

  “Who is?”

  “The puppy. He needs rescuing, or they’re going to put him down.” She looked up at him with big sad eyes. “I went to pick some bits up for the dogs, however, if you buy from the rescue centre all the funds go to them. It’s just, I went for a nosy around the kennels. I saw him. I fell in love with him straight away.” She said quickly.

  “Emma, slow down. You’re asking me to get another dog?” She nodded nervously. “That certainly is a big step.”

  “And you’re not ready?” Her face dropped. He lifted her chin.

  “Hey, I didn’t say that. It’s just, are you ready? It’s not gonna freak you out?” She shook her head.

  “It’s just, if he doesn’t get rescued this week, they’re going to put him down. I can’t bare that, Kil. Not when we have room for him. Please, Killian. It would mean so much to me.” He grinned at her and pulled her into a hug.

  “Of course we can get him, as if I would say no. Why were you so worried to tell me?” He kissed her on the temple.

  “I just thought, maybe, you thought I was tying you down.”

  “Emma Swan, you have already tied me down. If you think I’m going anywhere, you can think again. You’re the love of my life.”

  “Killian…”

  “You are. So, tomorrow, we’re going to march over to that rescue centre and bring this little guy home.”

  “You’re the best.” She jumped up and hugged him. “I love you so much.”

  “Just don’t be afraid to ask me things, Emma. Okay?”

  “Okay.” She kissed him.

  “However, every time you got to pick up dog food, we really can’t get another dog. Maybe one or two more, but don’t be bringing the whole pound home.”

  “Promise.”

 

  “Emma, you ready?” Killian called. It was safe to say Emma was excited, the night before she had barely slept. Now she was paying for it.

 

12:00

_  “Just think, tomorrow we’re going to have another puppy in the house.” She grinned into his shoulder. _

_   “Mmhmm.” Emma was tucked into his side, his arm was resting on her bare waist and he kept drawing little circles. “I agree.” _

_   “What did I just say?” _

_   “What?” He opened his eyes. “Urm, sorry, love. I’m tired.” He kissed her head. _

_   “Even too tired for round two?”  _

_   “Even too tired for that.” He turned onto his side and pulled Emma into him. “Shhh, let’s sleep.” _

 

_   02:00 _

_   “Killian.” She whispered. “Hey, babe. Wake up.” _

_   “Eh, what? Is everything alright?” _

_   “Do you want to keep the name Roger?” _

_   “What time is it?” He looked at his phone. “Emma, it’s two. Get some sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” He turned his back to her and pulled the covers up. _

_   “Technically it is the morning.” She giggled over his shoulder. He turned back onto his back and pulled her onto him, tickling her ribs. “Killian! Stop it!” She laughed. He pulled her down to kiss her.  _

_   “Only if you go to sleep.” His eyes were closed and he held her close. “Shhh, good girl. Sleepy time.” _

_   “I’m not tirrrreeed.” She whined. “I’m too excited.” _

_   “Well, some of us had to work a twelve hour shift, so, I’m going to sleep. Read a book or something, just leave me alone.” _

 

_   03:30 _

_    Emma was wide awake, Killian was snuggled into her neck, hand resting on her stomach as she played with his hair. He always did like to be the one being cuddled. She felt kisses being placed on her neck and under her jawline. _

_   “Are you still awake?” His voice full of sleep. “You’re going to be exhausted tomorrow.” _

_   “Hardly, there will be too much going on.” She grinned into his hair. He pulled himself closer to her and took a deep breath. “Shh, get some sleep. I’ll be okay.” Before she knew it, light snores were coming from him. “Typical.” _

 

_  06:30 _

_    Killian woke up, the sun was just starting to peek through the curtains. He was still quite tired after all the disturbances. Emma was now wearing one of his t-shirts, he did like a cold room. She had the majority of the covers over her.  _

_   “Swan.” Let’s see how she likes it. “Oi, Swan.” He whispered. _

_   “Noo, Killian, I know it’s too early. Let me sleep.” _

_   “Not nice is it?” He giggled into her ear. “Taste of your own medicine.” His hand slipped up her shirt. _

_   “Killian! Your hand is freezing! Get off!” She felt him stand up, then she was suddenly lifted into the air, along with the covers.  _

_   “Wakey wakey, baby.” He jolted her up and down. “Rise and shine, beautiful.” She was not amused as he placed her down.  _

_   “Run.” _

 

“Come on, love. We’re going to be late!” Emma came out of the bedroom looking tired, but still excited. 

 “Why did you wake me up at six thirty?” She moaned, coffee in hand.

 “Because you woke me up at two and three. I was getting even.” He grabbed her waist and pulled her in. “Now, we need to go.”

 

  “Well, that’s all the paperwork done. Are you ready to meet your little puppy?” Asked the employee serving them. They both nodded happily.

  The woman led them through to a quiet room which had a dog basket in, their puppy was sitting up curious of his surrounding. Emma and Killian both went to their knees and called him over, his ears pricked up and he carefully approached them.

  “He is a little shy, we’re not sure of his background, but he came in terrified. He’s four months old, he is ready to be walked, just take it easy with him. I know you have two other dogs, but I suggest walking him separately for now.”

  “Of course.” Smiled Killian, the puppy was sniffing Emma’s hand. His little tail started wagging when he got more confidence. “He likes you, love.” He put an arm around her and put his hand out for the dog to sniff. He seemed more timid of Killian.

  “We’ve found some dogs are more afraid of men, typically they’re the ones who beat them more. So, he’ll be fine once he’s used to you.”

  “I’m sure we can work hard with him, he’ll be a great dog.” 

 

  When they arrived home, Hook and Nana were outside, so as not to scare the new puppy. They placed a pen for him with a blanket and toy in the kitchen. Emma was carrying him through the front door and sat on the couch.

  “Killian, he’s amazing. He’s so sweet. He’s all legs at the moment.” She laughed.

  “I’m glad you’re happy. He’s going to be the perfect addition to our family.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian believes it's finally time to take the next step into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a Christmas theme! Love Actually is the best Christmas film going! Sorry this has been a long time coming, I have been super busy, but hopefully over Christmas break I can get some chapters out on my other fics as well!

_ Knock, knock _ . Killian waited impatiently outside of the Charming’s house. Typical. The only time he actually wants them to open the door, they don’t. It was freezing out. They were getting closer and closer to Christmas, which he loved, however, he was stuck outside in nothing but a thin jumper.  _ Knock, knock. _ He heard voices, yet they still weren’t answering the door. The baby was coming up to one year old now, how time had flown. Roger, their puppy, was still growing and didn’t look ready to stop either. He was taller than Hook, but not as big Nana. Not yet anyway. Killian rubbed his hands together and went to swear-

  “Killian! Come in!” Beamed David. The warm air hit him straight away, the faint smell of cookies wafted up his nose. “Were you out there long?” He looked stressed, looking after a young baby probably had that effect on people.

  “No, not really. Just cold, that’s all.” Killian smiled nervously. 

  “Emma not with you?” He asked, clearing space on the couch.

  “Urm, no. Just me, I’m afraid.” He sat down on the empty space. “Are you busy? I can come back later.” 

  “No, don’t be silly. Let me just Leo down for his nap.” Killian nodded. “Kids, who’d have ‘em.” David chuckled as he left the room.

  “Hmmm.”

 

  Killian inspected the room he was alone in. It was covered in baby clothes and toys. Babies did certainly look like a lot of effort. He wasn’t even sure if Emma wanted a child. Maybe they should talk about it. He did like the idea of being a father. Plus, they had been together for a while now. He certainly knew he would never leave her. 

  “Killian?” He was pulled out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

  “Urm, yeah.”

  “So, how can I help you? I hope you’re not asking me to go to a game anytime soon. Sort of got my hands full.” He chuckled.

  “I gathered. No, actually. I’m here to talk to you about Emma.”

  “Is she okay?”

  “Yeah, she’s fine. I just want to know what you would think… if I… urm…”

  “Come on, out with it.” Laughed David. “Time is money, pal.”

  “Sorry.” He chuckled nervously. “How do you think Emma would react if I proposed?”

  David certainly wasn’t expecting that. He blinked a few times, then smiled.

  “You want to propose?”

  “Yes.”

  “Wow, Killian. This is fantastic.” He got pulled into a large hug. 

  “Yes, but will Emma think so?”   
  “Course she will! She loves you.”

  “I know that, but is it a bit too fast?”

  “Killian, you’ve been together for over two years now. Ask her, before I ask her for you myself.” He laughed. 

  “At least I know you’re okay with it.” 

  “Well, I guess I’ve warmed to you. I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. Don’t let Mar know, unless you want the surprise ruined.” He warned him. 

  “Thanks, Dave. See you soon.”

  “Next time I see you, I want a ring on Emma’s finger.”

  “She has to say ‘yes’ first, mate.” 

  “Oh, she will.”

 

   The cold air hit Killian as soon as he stepped outside, he really didn’t think his outfit through. His car had taken a turn for the worse in the winter months. His apartment wasn’t far away, but it was enough in this cold.  _ Ping _ .

 

_ Where are you, handsome? Expected you to be at home when I got back. Roger has been sick. Xx _

**Bloody hell. I’ve been gone half an hour. Thought he would be okay. Coming home soon, promise. Xx**

_ You best be. I’ve not seen you in a week. Thought you’d done a runner on me. Xx _

**Never. Xx**

 

  Killian walked as quickly as he could, though the slippy pavements weren’t helping him. He got to their door and walked in. Emma was mopping up the sick.

  “Sorry, love. I just had to nip out.” 

  “Kil, it’s freezing out. Where are your layers?” She rolled her eyes. 

  “I didn’t go far.”

  “Where have you been?” She finished mopping up and washed her hands. Roger bounded over to him, no indication of him being ill. The two older dogs were sat by the fire.

  “Just to see some friends for a sec.” She walked over and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hand went to her waist, her t-shirt rose up and skin connected with skin.

  “Jesus, Killian. You’re freezing.” He chuckled. “It’s not funny. You seriously need to wear a coat or you’ll get sick.”

  “Calm down, Swan. I promise I didn’t think I’d be that long.”

  “I don’t care. I have some work to do, you alright sorting dinner?” He nodded. 

  “Hey, we okay?”

  “Yeah, I just wished you’d look after yourself better.” 

  “I’m sorry. I promise next time I will wear my coat.”

  “Good. Get cooking, I’m starving.” She smiled.

 

  The two were at the table. The dogs sat patiently waiting for any leftovers.

  “I don’t know why they sit here, they know it goes in their bowl.” Sighed Emma.

  “Hmm, me either.” He gave an accusing look.

  “Are you saying I feed them?”

  “Not from here, but you give them a cheeky biscuit when you think I’m not looking.” He smirked.

  “I do not.” 

  “Yes, you do. That’s why they beg here as well.”

  “Well… you do it too.”

  He raised his hands, “I know, but I can’t resist. It’s their eyes.” 

  “Well, you’d be an easy target if we had kids.” She chuckled, not realising the weight of her statement.

  “Do you wants kids?” He asked.

  “Oh, Kil. That’s not what I meant.” She giggled, resting her hand on his. “I don’t want to freak you.”

  “I’m not freaked. I just want to know if you want kids.”

  “Urm, well… I didn’t think I did. However, now I am more inclined to want them.” She smiled.

  “Really?”

  “Not yet. But, in the future. It might be nice.” He beamed at her. “I take it by that smile, you think the same?”

  “I’ve always wanted to be a father, even more so now I’m with you.”

  “I’ll bear that in mind.” She took a bite of food. “Mm, this is delicious, Kil.” His mind wandered, surely if she was considering wanting kids with him she would say yes to a proposal? It gave him the push he needed.

 

   Killian was looking around town, he had to buy the perfect ring for Emma. He knew the kind of jewellery she liked, nice but simple. She only really wore jewellery that meant something to her. She preferred white gold, he knew that. There were so many nice rings in the shop, this was going to be an impossible task. 

  “Hello, sir. Can I help you with anything?” A friendly woman approached him. 

  “I need an engagement ring.” He scratched his neck.

  “Ah, I believe I can help you with that. What does the lucky woman like? Is she an extravagant woman?”

  “Oh not at all. I think she’ll want something simple. I like the look of that one.” He smiled. It was a white gold ring, with a diamond embedded in a heart. 

  “Very good choice, sir. That would be six hundred dollars.” He nodded. How would he explain to Emma that he had to spend that amount of money without her being suspicious? Maybe he should just propose as soon as possible.

   “Killian?” He froze when he heard Emma’s voice behind him. He gave a knowing look to the shop assistant. Emma approached him and kissed him cheek. “What are you doing in here?”

   “Oh, David asked me to check something out for Mary-Margaret.”

   “I have it right here, sir.” Smiled the woman. She took a necklace out of a box and showed them both. This woman was saving his life.

  “Wow, that’s a lovely gift from David.” Smiled Emma. “Mar would love that.”

  “What are you doing in here, my love?”

  “Just looking for something to get you for Christmas.” She smiled. “Are you picking that up for David?”

  “Oh, no. He just wanted my opinion.”

  “Well, it’s lovely. I’ll let him know he should go with it.”

  “No! Don’t.”

  “Why?” She laughed. “What’s wrong?”

  “It was supposed to be between us men. We wanted to show you girls we could do something right. Please, Emma. Don’t let him know you know.”

  “Alright, alright, babe. Calm down. You seem on edge today.” She giggled, taking his hand. “You were gone early.” 

  “I had jobs to do, you know? So what were you looking at getting me?” He chuckled.

  “I’m not telling you that.” She hit him playfully. “You’ll have to wait until Christmas day.”

  “That’s ages away.”

  “It’s next week, Kil. Don’t be ridiculous. Anyway, I’ve got things to do. I’ll see you at home.” She reached up and kissed him quickly then left the shop. He let out a big sigh.

  “You are my saviour.” He smiled.

  “Not the first time that has happened. She seems lovely, and I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Beamed the woman.

  “I hope so. I’ll take that ring, please.”

 

   It was Christmas morning, Killian had it all planned out. Today was the day he was going to propose. He had managed to throw Emma off the scent with his story about David. He had also helped David get the perfect present for Mary-Margaret as he actually did end up buying the necklace for her.

   Emma was snuggled into the crook of his neck, she offered no indication of waking up just yet, not that he minded. He could stay like this forever with her. The ring was where it needed to be and in just a few hours, hopefully they would be engaged. 

  “Merry Christmas.” She murmured into him. He pulled her in closer to him and kissed her head.

  “Merry Christmas, love.” 

  “What time is it?”

  “About nine.” 

  “I guess you’ll be wanting to get up soon?” Her voice was still groggy and she hadn’t yet opened her eyes. 

  “I think I can stay here a little while longer, just for you.” He smiled into her hair. “Though I think the dogs will need a stretch soon.” 

  “Hmm, can we have ten more minutes?”

  “Anything for you on Christmas, darling.” She fell back asleep in his arms. Ten minutes passed too quickly for him, but he did need to let the dogs out. He removed her from his embrace, complaints ensued. “I won’t be long. Why don’t you get up soon and make us both some coffee?” He suggested. 

  “We’ll see.” She rolled onto his side of the bed and burrowed beneath the covers. He chuckled at her.

 

   Christmas day was so far successful. They had exchanged gifts. Emma had bought him a new watch, some socks, a fancy bottle of rum, and a new coat. He took the hint from that one. He had bought her some new books which she had been asking for, a new scarf, and a dressing gown she wanted. Not that she would use it. She always used his. However, her biggest present was yet to be revealed.

    Emma was decorating some gingerbread that she had made. This year they had decided that they would cook dinner for Mary-Margaret, David and Leo. Killian came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then snuggled into her neck. A bright smile spread across her face. 

  “Can I help you?” She giggled, piping some icing onto a gingerbread man that resembled him.

  “Can I have a nibble?” He kissed her cheek, which was covered in icing. “Mmm.”

  “No. They’re not ready.”

  “Come on, let me have some. Let me have my hand. Then it’ll be really realistic.” He chuckled.

  “Killian!” She laughed. “Alright, only because you guilt tripped me.”

  “Can I decorate you?” 

  “If you want to.” She handed him a gingerbread and he got to work. He piped blonde hair onto her, then a red jacket and some blue jeans, then he drew a tiny ring on the left hand.

  “What do you think?” He held it up proudly.

  “It’s lovely, babe. What’s that?” She pointed at the hand.

  “Oh, well. Urm, this is a future Emma.” She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. “And well, I actually have another Christmas present for you, but I was going to save it until tonight. However, now seems like the perfect time.”

  “What are you talking about?” She wasn’t sure if to smile or look concerned.

  Killian grabbed her hand, “Come with me for a second.” He dragged her into the lounge area and went to the tree. “Okay, I guess this is it.” He whispered to himself. He walked back over to Emma then got down on one knee.

  She gasped, “Killian.”

  “Love, I think you know what I’m going to ask.” He chuckled. “However, I’m still going to give a big romantic speech because it’s what you deserve.” He took her hand. “Emma, you are the most beautiful, kind, loving woman I could ever ask for. The day you came into my life is one I will never forget, I literally swept you off your feet-”

  “I think you’ll find that was Nana.”

  “She works for me. Now hush.” He chuckled. “I just want you to know that I will always, always be by your side, through anything. Through good times and bad, so, I was wondering, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” He asked nervously.

   Emma got down to his level. It didn’t matter to her that they were covered in icing, it was the best proposal she could have asked for.

  “Yes, Killian. Yes!” She pulled him into the best kiss he had ever experienced. He felt elated. “I love you so much.”

  “I love you too.” He slid the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. “I promise I’ll love you forever.” The next thing they knew, three dogs were bounding over. Their little family.

 

   Emma and Killian were snuggled up in bed with hot chocolate and gingerbread with Love Actually on the TV. Emma couldn’t stop looking at the ring.

  “Can you believe we’re going to be married?” She beamed. “I never thought this would happen to me.”

  “Why wouldn’t it, you’re amazing.” He was watching Love Actually intently. It was his favourite Christmas film. She placed her mug down on the side and snuggled into him, his arm came around her and he kissed her head.

   “No, you’re amazing.” She started kissing his jaw, then down his neck and to his collar. “This had been the best Christmas ever.”

  “Mmhmm.” Her hand went up his shirt, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

  “Well, it’s Christmas… what do you say we celebrate properly?”

  “B-but, it’s Love Actually. Can’t we celebrate after? How will I know if he has an affair, how will I know what happens to the Prime Minister?”

  “Kil, you’ve seen this film loads. You know what happens.”

   “Buuut, Emmmma. I need to know. We can do that after this, okay?” He smiled. “You know it’s my favourite. If I even try to talk through Legally Blonde you kick me out.”

   “That film is a masterpiece.”

  “Agreed, but so is this. It’s filled with some of the best British actors we have. Now shush, it’s my favourite scene.” That being the ‘To Me You are Perfect’ scene.

   Emma was quiet whilst his favourite scene played and she snuggled more into him. “You know.” He whispered. “To me you’re perfect. And I can’t wait to marry you. Ready to be Mrs Jones?”

  “More than ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if to write another chapter, or leave it as a one shot :D


End file.
